vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quistis Trepe
Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, higher with Limit Breaks | 4-A, higher with Limit Breaks | Low 2-C, higher with Limit Breaks | High 6-A to 4-A Name: Quistis Trepe Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Whip user, Magic, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Life Stealing (Via Drain and Junctioning it to her attacks), Homing Attack/Danmaku (Via Homing Laser and Micro Missiles), Sound Manipulation (Via Ultra Waves), limited Sealing (Can draw out and Seal enemy summons, using its power for herself), Limited Reactive Evolution (Via Junctioning. Can change her resistances/damage types based on what her opponent is using), Summoning, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy to replicate various spells normally only available naturally to a Sorceress), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Water, and Earth variety), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Various summons can create/draw enemies into a pocket reality to attack them and transport them back again), Barrier Creation/Damage Reduction (Via Protect and Shell), Levitation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Petrification, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing down her enemy) Time Stop (Via Stop), Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation (Via Zombie/Card ability), Invulnerability (Via Junctioning, Quistis can gain 100% immunity to elemental damage and statistic effects and even further to the point of where some of these abilities would heal her/Defend ability), Biological Absorption (Via Devour ability), Power Mimicry (Via Draw), Power Nullification (Via Silence/Lvl Down/Dispel/Curses), Sense Manipulation (Via Darkness, massively reduces the targets vision), Healing, Self-Destruction (Via Kamikaze), Durability Negation (Via Junctioning Death to her physical strikes, she can give her blows a chance to instantly kill the target and various other spells/Limit Breaks), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Attack Reflection (via Reflect), Statistics Amplification (Can Junction Guardian Forces to increase her stats. Can expend 10% of her HP to triple the damage of her next strike), Statistics Reduction (Meltdown reduces opponents Physical/Magic defence stat to 0), Minor Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Via Confuse/Berserk), limited Damage Transferal (While summoning all damage Quistis takes is transferred to her Guardian Force), Spatial Manipulation (Via Eden), Resurrection (Via Phoenix), Absolute Zero (Via Shiva), BFR (Via Degenerator/Leviathan) | Same as before | Same as before and Self-Sustenance (type 2), Acausality (Type 2). |-|Resistances= Via Junctionin, Quistis can gain Resistances to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (To her magic and limit breaks), Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation (Specifically sight), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Specifically her Physical/magic defence), Necromancy/Zombification (Able to resist a spell that turns the target into a Zombie/Undead), Berserk Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, and Limited BFR Resistance | Same as before | By the final battle the Party gains resistance to Space-time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Absorption (Can resist the process of the entire timeline being absorbed) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Should scale to above Ifrit), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Solar System level (Should be a bit weaker then Eden), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning. | Universe level+ (Is capable of fighting Ultimecia in all of her forms, defeating her alongside of the rest of the party), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Continent level (GFs on the level of Ifrit possess this kind of power) to Multi-Solar System level+ (With GFs like Eden, who is capable of this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to dodge attacks made of lightning) Lightspeed attack speed with Laser Eye/Homing Lasers | Sub-Relativistic (Should scale to Gilgamesh) Lightspeed attack speed with Laser Eye/Homing Lasers | FTL+ (Kept pace with Ultimecia) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: Unknown (She doesn't generally attack with her fists, instead preferring to use her Save the Queen) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Is able to take hit's from Ifrit) | Multi-Solar System level (Should scale to slightly less then Eden) | Universe level+ (Is able to tank attacks from Ultimecia in all forms) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Save the Queen, much higher with magic and Limit Breaks. Standard Equipment: Save the Queen Intelligence: Known to be highly intelligent, passed the SeeD exams at an early age and went on to become an instructor, skilled with the use of a whip in battle and can use Blue Magic (Enemy attacks) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast:' Quistis can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical abilities. She can use this absorbed energy offensively to use the same ability on an opponent, or she can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase her statistics via absorbing energy from his opponents. Can grant herself resistance/immunity/strength with said energy. Can also attach the energy to her physical attacks applying whatever effect the original ability inflicts (Can steal an instant death ability from her opponent and attach it to her physical attacks as an example) *'Guardian Forces (GFs):' Guardian Forces are mystical entities that claim dominion over the elements. Quistis' superhuman abilities are a direct result of being Junctioned to multiple Guardian Forces, which she can temporarily manifest in a battle to assist him in combat. Quistis's Guardian Forces are listed below: |-|Limit Breaks= Blue Magic: Quistis specialises in blue magic. This is magic primarily used by various beasts in the world *'Degenerator:' Transports the target to an alternate dimension. Removing them from battle. *'Shockwave Pular:' Quistis sucks all enemies into the sky and blasts them with an enormous Gravitational ball of energy. *'Laser Eye:' Quistis fires twin lasers out of eyes at the target. *'Ultra Waves:' Quistis fires sonic waves, hitting all enemies in an area. *'Electrocute:' Fires a volley of electricity at all enemies in the area. *'Level? Death:' Quistis attempts to kill all targets in the area instantly. *'Aqua Breath:' Breathes out a torrent of water, damaging all enemies in the area. *'Micro Missiles:' Fires a volley of homing missiles at the target, dealing gravity damage and ignoring durability. *'Acid:' Poison, Petrify, Blind, Silence and Vit 0 against a target. *'Gatling Gun:' Quistis fires a wave of bullets at an enemy. *'Fire Breath' Breathes out a torrent of fire, damaging all enemies. *'Bad Breath:' Breathes out a hazardous miasma towards all enemies in an area. Inflicting Poison, Blind, Silence, Sleep, Confuse, Berserk, Stop, Petrification, Zombie, Vit 0, Doom, and Death. *'White Wind:' Heals all party members for an amount equal to Quistis's max HP. *'Homing Laser:' Fires a volley of homing Lasers at the target. *'Mighty Guard:' Buffs all party members with Protect, Shell, Regen, Float, Haste, and Aura. *'Ray Bomb:' Quistis Sweeps a laser across the battlefield that blows all enemies into the air. |-|Guardian Force= *'Ifrit:' Uses a Fire-elemental attack called "Hellfire *'Shiva:' Uses a Ice-elemental attack called "Diamond Dust" *'Quetzalcoatl:' Uses a Lightning-elemental attack called "Thunder Storm." *'Siren:' Uses a Non-Elemental attack called Silent Voice. It also inflicts "Silence." *'Brothers:' Uses an Earth-Elemental attack called "Brotherly Love." *'Diabolos:' Uses a Gravity based attack that deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP called "Dark Messenger." *'Carbuncle:' Grants Reflect status to party *'Leviathan:' Deals Water-Elemental Damage and attempts to Removes the enemy from the battlefield with a huge torrent of water. *'Pandemona:' Uses a Wind-Elemental attack called "Tornado Zone" *'Cerberus:' Enables the party to cast two or three magic spells in one turn *'Doomtrain:' Uses a Poison-Elemental Attack called "Runaway Train," Inflicts every status ailment at the same time. *'Alexander:' Uses a Holy-Elemental Attack called "Holy Judgement." *'Bahamut:' Uses a Non-Elemental Attack called "Mega-Flare" *'Odin:' Uses "Zantetsuken," which kills opponents instantly, this has a random chance to occur, and Squall has no Control over it. *'Phoenix:' Uses a Fire-Elemental attack called Rebirth Flame. Can resurrect fallen party members should they die. *'Eden:' Eden uses a Non-Elemental attack called "Eternal Breath" |-|Magic= *'Doom:' Cuts an opponent's thread of life, forcing them to live on borrowed time (16 seconds), causing instant and immediate death once it runs out. *'Death:' Summons a reaper from a small void to strikes the foe with its scythe, instantly killing most of them. *'Drain:' Drains a portion of the target's health, healing the caster for the same amount. *'Firaga:' Launches an enormous fireball at an opponent. *'Thundaga:' Launches a large lightning bolt at an opponent. *'Blizaga:' Launches an enormous icicle at an opponent. *'Tornado:' Creates a mighty tornado damaging all opponents. *'Quake:' Creates a violent earthquake at an opponent's feet. *'Bio:' Inflicts a virulent poison upon an opponent. *'Demi:' Crushes the foe in an orb of gravity and reduces their HP by half. *'Holy:' Blasts the target with holy damage. *'Meltdown:' Shoots a powerful wave of energy at the target causing non-elemental damage, and reducing the enemy's physical/magical defense to 0. *'Meteor:' Summons meteors to bombard her targets for a brief period. *'Flare:' Blasts the target with non-elemental damage. *'Ultima:': Draws in large amounts of magical energy and unleashes it in a massive explosion upon the enemy, dealing non-elemental damage. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around the target, raising their effective movement and combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down time around an opponent reducing their effective combat and movement speed. *'Aura:' Status magic that increases the chance of the affected character getting a Limit Break and allows them to get Limit Breaks outside of being in HP Critical health. Being under the effects of Aura boosts the character's Crisis Level, enhancing their Limit Breaks as well. *'Silence:' Prevents the foe from casting spells. *'Zombie:' Transmutes the target into a zombie, making them take damage from restorative effects. *'Sleep:' Puts the foe to sleep. *'Blind:' Creates a dark cloud in front of her opponent's eyes, greatly reducing accuracy. *'Confuse:' Greatly confuses the target causing them to use abilities/techniques at random. *'Berserk:' Drives a target berserk making them wildly attack you physically instead of using magic/hax. *'Break:' Turns a target to stone. *'Pain:' Inflicts Darkness, Silence, and Poison on the target. *'Scan:' Reveals strength, Defence, Weaknesses and detailed information on strategy and a personality on the target. *'Curaga:' Restore a large amount of HP. *'Esuna:' Removes harmful status effects. *'Reflect:' Generates a barrier that reflects Magic Attacks. *'Shell:' Greatly reduces magical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Protect:' Greatly reduces physical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Triple:' Enables triple spell-casting in a single turn. *'Float:' Causes the target to float, allowing them to avoid ground-based effects. Key: Disc 1-2 | Disc 3 | Disc 4 | Summons Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teachers Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2